It is known in the prior art for the inner roller of a roller assembly arranged on the arm of a tripode joint to be secured against radial displacement by securing means provided on the outer roller (DE-OS 4130963). However, in the case of the embodiment described in the prior art, it is not possible to secure the entire roller assembly on the tripode arms during assembly, i.e. prior to fitting the inner joint part in the outer joint part.
It is the object of the present invention to provide holding and securing means for the complete roller assembly arranged on the spherical tripode arm of a constant velocity universal joint of the tripode type, said holding and securing means being easy to handle and not increasing the costs of the joint.
In accordance with the present invention, the objective is achieved in that the inner bore of the pressure disc, at least in one circumferentially delimited region, comprises a radially inwardly directed deviating portion. The radially inwardly directed deviating portion starts from a circle and has an opening width which is slightly smaller than the maximum outer diameter of the spherical arm. The smaller opening width, through deformation of the elastically resilient region, being suitable for being slid over the outer diameter of the spherical arm.
The advantage of the embodiment described above is that the roller assembly is available as a pre-assembled unit consisting of an inner roller, a needle bearing and an outer roller. The pre-assembled unit may be fitted simply by being slid on to the spherical arm while at the same time being prevented from automatically falling off the spherical arm.
Up to the final assembly stage when the joint is completed by fitting the inner part and outer parts, the roller assembly is securely held on the tripode arm of the inner joint part. The assembly in accordance with the invention prevents any transport problems.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the radially inwardly directed deviating portion, which deviates from the circular shape, is formed by an inwardly pointing cam.
This invention is an easy way of achieving the objective of the invention.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the present invention, it is proposed that with reference to the axis of the spherical arm, the pressure disc is supported axially inwardly by an axial securing ring.
The advantage of this assembly is that it is possible to use an axial securing ring of the production type, with only the pressure disc having to be provided in accordance with the invention.
According to a further characteristic of the invention, the axial securing ring at the same time serves as a pressure disc.
The advantage in this case is that the axial length of the roller assembly does not have to be reduced.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the pressure disc is provided in the form of a closed ring.
With this embodiment, the elastic deformation of the pressure disc is the only means of fitting the assembly on the spherical arm, so that high holding forces are ensured.
According to a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the pressure disc is provided with a slot.
The advantage of this feature is that relatively low manual forces are adequate for fitting the roller assembly on the spherical arm.
Other advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the subsequent detailed description, appended claims and drawings.